Past : Meets : Present::
by DeadlyVampire-DayDream Corp
Summary: It's about a girl who gets*Ahem*by her brother-in-law and runs away to Tokyo,Japan and meets all of the starters!But that is not all that awaits her in Japan!She meets BOTH of her Exs.Maybe a little alone time with the Echizen Brothers may help.Lime l8er
1. How it all began

I just ran, as fast as I can. I just wanted to get away from it all. I just wanted to kill myself. How could **SHE**, of all people, let **HIM** do that to me? I feel dirty. She told me to crawl in a hole and die… I finely made the note, the note written in my own blood. I'm running away, away from them, away from **HIM!** I feel like a lost little kid in the mall. I ran, to where. I don't know, to somewhere safe, I hope. I ran past people. I some how got all my money, and HIS as well, which was a lot, and got a plan ticket to my favorite place in the world, Tokyo, Japan. When I ran I cleaned out **ALL** my stuff and stole my mom's truck. I ask her, my BI friend- Hana McCoy to come with me, to my, **OUR**, favorite place. She told me no, but she did some thing for me, she hacked, **HACKED**, in to the U.S.A mane frame, she changed who I am. She changed all my I.D.! She printed out all the papers that I need. Now I was Nick (y) McCoy, gender confused girl, who is suicidal, crazy, and can't get one ounce of damn sleep. (Rest in 3rd person.)


	2. Meeting Ryoma and WHY IS HE HERE?

She got to where she was going. She got to Tokyo with out any trouble. She got off the plane and went to the bag claim. She got all her stuff,which wasn't a lot, and flagged down a taxi. She told the driver her new address. She all ready knew the movers where all ready there. When she got there she paid the driver what she owed.  
She was walking to the door,but stopped when she heard the sweet sound of a tennis ball hittinga racket. The next thing she knew is a tennis ball is heading towards her head. At the last second she stuck her left hand out and caught it,when it was 2 cm from her nose. She threw it in the air and caught it with her right hand.  
She heard the pit-er pater of feet on the cement,she looked up. She looked up to see a boy that looked like he was a year younger then her. She tilted her head to the side,she pondered for a bit. She said some thing with out even knowing it, "You look familiar." In English.  
The boy, who just stared at her boy-ish figure, spoke up in English as well, "How so?"  
She looked up, wondering if she voiced her own thoughts. She threw the ball to Ryoma. Ryoma caught the ball a few inches from his face. "Arigato." He said.  
She look down then back up. She smiled and said in a monotone voice, "No prob." And walked in side her temple like house. She asked for her temple to look like Genkais. She walked into the game room that was like Genkais with other games as well, such as a new DDR machine.  
She set her stuff next to the game, she looked at the songs and picked "Headstrong" by: Trap. Before the song started to play she put on her black and red Vans. Got to say, the girl loved her Vans!  
The song started and she got on the dance pad and hit all the right arrows. In the U.S. she was the DDR champion in Battle Creeks 8th grade Friday 7:00 P.M.- 9:00 P.M. arcade. She kept on playing DDR till a mover came in. She stoped and took out her walled and said, "How much do I owe you?"  
The mover responded with, "500.00"  
She took out 600 and said, "Keep the change." And handed him the 6 100 doller bills. She then turn back around and went to her bag. Nicky pulled out a pair of black and blue Fila brand tennis shoes. Then she went to a stack of boxes and pulled out her guitar case and racket bag.  
Nick left the game part of the house and walked outside and locked the door, and shoved the key in to her pocket and walked down the street, towards the Rock Cafe. When she walked in the bouncer ask for her I.D.. She showed her black card that has a silver dragon with vibrant blue eyes on it and in silver punk rock letters 'Rock Cafe' the bouncers eyes widen in shock.  
"S-s-s-so-sorry sir! I-I-I-I di-di-did not know you were going to be here!" He stuttered out.  
The bouncer moved towards her right, to his left. Nicky griped the straps to her guitar case and racket bag. She walked straight to the back room. She closed and locked the door.  
"Hello...Nicky." Spoke a male voice from the shadows of the room. Nicky looked dully at the shadowy figure.  
"Hello...Paine. Why are you hear?" Nicky said in her smooth,lush,monotone voice.  
"I'm just here to sign over Rock Cafe to you. I mean is that not what ex-boyfriends do for there ex-girlfriends? I mean, I want you to own and run some of my clubs,businesses,and company's." Paine said.  
"Fine! But we are still EX-boyfriend and EX-girlfriend! Got it?!" Nicky said,with every time she said ex with poison/venom dripping from her pale pink lips.  
Paine smiled a ghost of a smile. He pulled out a small stack of papers.

Hope you'd like this chapter! R&R please!! It took me forever to get it the way I liked it!


End file.
